


Our World Now

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [6]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Touhou Project, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a friend who doesen't have a account and reads fanfic as a guest, her character with my character makes out. This is what happens after the friends forever series so there might be spoilers ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World Now

**Author's Note:**

> Im very bad at romance stuff so you have been warned!

The sun is starting to rise above the horison

Well there are many to choose really, there are  **alot**  guys. If you're wondering, before they went, they ask who wins gretal's heart? Well spy is close but so is sky, its hard. But the answers are obvious," I love alll of you!" She exclaims. Well they were not satisfied but when misaki comes they quickly scatter after saying quick goodbyes.

"I wonder what was that all about," gretal shrugged." They seem excited, I wonder..." she replied." Wonder what?" Gretal asks.

" Are we going to see each other... I mean... I know about the immortal rules... goddess cannot help mortals too much, they cannot even see them... but... I wonder if we can see each other then?" She blushed slightly.

"You're right..." she muttered." But if we cannot see each other, I want you to remember this," she kissed her lips and place her flower pin onto her hand and she took of her headphones and kept it and kissed deeply till they both dissapear.

Misaki place her fingers on her lips, she never felt so speechless in her life... the taste of her favourite chocolate came back to her lips. She is in her goddess form... she will never forget the way gretal felt about her and held her flower pin near her heart...

In a garden filled with silver roses, gretal danced happily in her garden with her wings spread for a morning stretch.

A door appeared with a phoenix on it.

"They don't crown me as a prism idol for nothing," she smirk to herself as she opens the door, her feet meets grasses that fits her loving partner in immortals.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know this love story is sudden but I had to squeeze it in that sunrise moment so yeah


End file.
